Halo 3: The Unholy War
by Hamburgler14
Summary: The Master Chief returns to Earth and he must now defeat the Covenant with the help of the Arbiter and his Elites.
1. Chapter 1

Halo 3

The Unholy War

Chapter 1

Alone

(Aboard The Forunner ship)

"Master Chief you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship."

"Sir. Finishing this fight."

"Understood Master Chief wait for orders before proceeding."

"Yes Sir." As he sat on the hard metal he waited patiently for the order to eliminate the Prophet of Truth.

"Master Chief we need you to enter the ship and take out that Prophet and possibly and rig a bomb that will destroy the ship from the inside our weapons are useless against it. We will try to send an attachment of ODST's with an old friend of yours. Admiral out."

For the first time the John examined his surroundings for an exit, with no direct way out he ran to the top of the shaft, rigged the rest of his grenades and fired at them from a safe distance. The explosion created a hole in the shaft and the sound of the thumping bodies could be heard as well. He looked at his weapon it read empty and he had no more this would complicate things. He walked out the small opening to find two Engineers on the ground. At the sound of approaching footsteps he instinctively jumped behind a pillar. A foolish Brute walked right by him Brute shot in hand, he waited to see if anymore would come then pounced on the Brute snapping his neck. H picked up the brute shot and four grenades and continued down the hall.

The Pelican took off from Cairo station with a bang and they were off dodging the plasma bolts fired from the Seraphs they were taking the safest route possible to the Forerunner ship but there still were some lone fighters out there looking for kills. Spartan 116 Isaac checked his modified battle rifle for the third time and as always everything checked out fine. He was nervous nobody thought Spartans got nervous but they were human after most people forgot that. He had just recovered from a near fatal shot in the chest by some lucky Covenant Sniper. He had been on the outer rim fighting off the Covenant and keeping them away form Earth. He had failed however and now he was going to see most likely the only other living Spartan aside from himself and help him take out a Prophet. The ODST's would take a bomb and plant it at the heart of the ship. They would unfortunately have to stay with the bomb while he and the Master Chief got away with their lives. At least he thought that he was going to walk away from this alive. But in battle anything was possible he had faced death and lived but how many times can you cheat death.

As he ran down the hall way he stopped and dived behind the corner he had just past. Around the corner, stood 10 Brutes searching for him ready to kill. He looked around the corner they hadn't seen him but they were moving cautiously down towards him. He chucked his last two plasma grenades into the center of the mass. They roared as the plasma stung their hides he turned the corner at full speed firing the last of his ammo and to his astonishment only 3 remained and all were severely injured he ran at them and used the bayonet on the brute shot to mop up the rest. Suddenly a blip on his motion tracker showed any enemy behind him he whirled around in time to see a brute charging full speed at him. There was no time to doge he braced himself as he was knocked against the wall behind him his weapon flew from his hand. He looked up in time to se the Brute in a state of uncontrolled rage. It charged again despite the blood pouring from his neck. He waited until the last second and jumped over the Brute and through a wild kick at its head the sound metal breaking bone could be heard throughout the hallway. The Brute collapsed and blood now poured form the crushed form that was once the Brute's head. He gathered all the ammo and grenades from the dead Brutes and continued through the vast ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo 3

The Unholy War

Chapter 2

Gathering Arms

(Control Room on Delta Halo)

"Why the Arc of course."

"And where oracle is that."

"Why I can't tell you that it would be a serious violation of protocol however I am aloud to disclose that it is not in this system or near any other rings to be honest."

"Then we won't worry about it now. Humans we must leave the parasite could be hear at any moment we have a safe check point but we must make haste." Then suddenly a terrible screech filled the air. "Brothers to me destroy the parasite before they surround us." He activated his energy sword and charged at the incoming flood he lunged at the first form slicing it in two but quickly two more were on him he jumped swinging himself in a circle cleaving the other two down. He looked around they were everywhere and he could see his brothers dying he had no choice but to retreat. "Brothers we must…." A flood carrier form had exploded only two feet away from him the blast knocked him against the wall disabling his shield. Five of the Flood infectors came crawling at him. He stomped on two punched another but two still remained the first jumped at his neck a quick swat blew it up but the fifth grabbed his neck he fell trying to stop it from infecting him it had him in a death grip. He was sure he would pass out unless he did something. He tapped the reboot button on his shielding system it sent a shock over his body destroying the flood on top of him. He got up his shields were gone and they wouldn't come back unless repaired they had to move out more and more Elites were dying. Brothers' we must retreat flee this place and run to the checkpoint."

They had made it but at a great cost most of the Elites he had with him were gone only two remained along with the humans. The other Elites were skeptical about humans being so close without chains but he reassured them that they would not cause trouble if they were not bothered. He new he had to make a speech to the Elites around him and in the space above. He readied himself and the got to the podium and broadcasted it to every Elite controlled ship in the area. My brothers I yet live even though the prophets and the brutes gave many attempts to take my life. Now is the time to get our payback against the prophets and their false lies about the Great Journey. We must join the humans it may sound strange to hear this but only then can we get our revenge on the Prophets and their foolish servants, the Brutes. The humans may not trust us but we can show them that we can help them win this war and go on living our lives without war unless another species come to attack us or the flood rise against us. Choose now my Brothers will you fight for me or will you go where you wish? The choice is yours." He stepped off the podium to the Elites at the checkpoint they all got on one knee including the Spec Ops officer who rarely listened to anyone and said.

"We pledge ourselves to you Arbiter we will join you and fight this war against the Covenant.

"So be it we shall now be called the Guardian of peace as our final step to give up the past as the Covenant." He ordered an Elite to watch the messages sent by ships to see who would join he doubted few wouldn't join him but there was always that chance that they still didn't trust him. He knew he had to assemble a fleet fast to help the humans, which would require a talk with the two humans with him but first his armor needed repair.

Sergeant Johnsen paced in the small room that special Elite had given him.

"You should relax they won't hurt us they need us to get to Earth or a third war could be started we can't rush things or humanity shall die." Said Commander Miranda Keys

"I don't trust no damn split-lips." He was furious that that dumb ass Arbiter wouldn't let him out of here he hated being on this ring it brought back old memories.

"You have to or we'll never get out of here." She seemed calm but on the inside she was just as nervous as the Sarge. She wondered where the Master Chief was had he met his end against the flood, they had lost contact after he killed the Prophet of Regret. Then the doors opened an the Arbiter walked in.

While he stood in the entrance of their quarters he realized how small and fragile they were but how fierce they could be on the battle field. "I must know away to get to your home planet without getting attacked by your ships I don't want to cause another war.

"I can tell you but first I need some answers." Said the Commander.

"Proceed."

Surprised by her bravery she asked. "Why was this war started in the first place?"

"Our prophets said that you were a race of weak unintelligent beast not suitable to join our Covenant. We had been studying you for sometime and it seemed that you would be easy prey so we took you to lightly. In the beginning you did not put up much of a fight but you have caused much damage to our fleets and our armies. However I see now that fighting a race because they are weak is stupid, though as I have said you were far form weak. If this war continues however you will loose the war that is why my fleet will help yours defend you home planet."

"How many have joined you?" Miranda asked.

"All five thousand ships here, the rest were either brute controlled or destroyed in the space battle. I am sending 5 ships to go to our home world and tell the counsel what the prophets have done and we can gain more support there and defeat the Covenant. Now will you tell me how we can arrange this meeting of races without getting attacked?

"It will take some time."

"I'm all ears human."

"First we will need to travel to andromeda it is the closest system to our home worlds it was abandoned however whenever we branched farther out in the galaxy. There we can send a probe and we communicate so way for them to believe you can help them."

"Then lets us make haste we do not have much time."


	3. Chapter 3

Halo 3

The Unholy War

Chapter 3

Not so Alone

As he was surveying the ship around him he realized that he was completely lost and had been mostly traveling in circles. He realized how much he had relied on Cortana for directions and statistics he felt empty "Alone" without her. He took the only the other hallway he hadn't traversed yet and finally had some luck he found an elevator. Only problem was he had no idea how to even open it. He pressed a couple buttons and it opened but right away he wished he hadn't. In the elevator stood 3 brutes carrying brute shots hatred in their eyes. He primed two plasma grenades and tossed them into the elevator then hurled himself out of the way the soft thud of bodies reached his ears. He walked in to the elevator to find all the controls destroyed. That was going to complicate things. Opening the hatch at the top of the elevator he saw the vast expanse of the shaft. "Well better get started."

Isaac readied himself as the Pelican approached the enemy ship's hanger they fired the EMP rocket at the hanger bay shields disabling them just long enough for the pelican to squeeze in side. He hopped out the back and searched for targets his sights fell on three surprised jackals they had no shields on them, firing three quick burst they fell with ease. Next, he targeted two brutes both fell quickly in pools of blood for the ODST and filed and were lighting the hanger with gun fire. Smiling he picked off the remaining brutes with his battle rifle. "Julius have you located the Chief yet." Isaac said to the AI in his helmet.

"Why yes I have, he is currently climbing an elevator shaft here." A small NAV point showed on the Spartan's HUD

"Thank you Julius now show the ODST where to go." He then trudged forward toward the NAV point.

He parted the doors at the door he had climbed 10 levels and could go no further. He sat down next to the wall and took a five minute breather. Then slinging his Brute shot walked down the hall toward the only door. When the door parted he was surprised to see a Spartan looking straight at him.

"Spartan 116 reporting for duty Chief." He saluted

"Addis Isaac, it's good to see you alive and combat ready do you now which way to the Prophet's Chambers."

"Straight to business then hold on I'll ask the AI. Julius which way to the prophets chambers."

The AI searched for the fastest route and found only one. "The only way is to use the elevator hold on I'll get it started.

The Master Chief walked to the end of the hall and waited patiently for the elevator. It was good to see a fellow Spartan alive but he had to focus on the mission right now. The elevator doors parted and they stepped in. "Hear we go."

(Meanwhile in the Truth's quarters a trap is set)

"Are the brutes in place Captain?"

"Of course Holy One once they step through those doors they will be dead.

"I don't want them killed on sight captain I want to say a final good bye to the Demon before he dies."

"Of course we shall wait on your word then."

The Master Chief knew that this was suicide they would be ready for them and kill them as soon as he stepped out but he would take as many down as possible. The doors opened and he stepped into the dark room the Prophet sat in his chair in the center of the room.

"Welcome Demon you have come far but your attempt on my life will go no further than this. It has been difficult to come to this moment but I can finally say goodbye." Then with a press of a button he used the lift below him to leave before the brawl broke out.

Master Chief cursed silently as the Prophet took the lift out of here and 20 brutes walked out of the shadows and fired. He jumped and saved himself fromm damage. Isaac was not so lucky two shot hit him in the chest and he was flung backwards against the wall. The master Chief whirled around firing his rifle taking out five brutes then bolted behind a pillar. No shots came at him however he peeked around the corner and saw 10 brutes left and one holding Isaac by the throat laughing. "No." he screamed and fired but he was a millisecond to late the brute snapped Isaac neck just as the bullets collided with his skull spilling his brains on the wall. Both corpses fell with a thud on the ground. The reaming Brutes turned to see two grenades coming at them they had no time to react they all roared with defiance but it didn't matter they died all the same. He rushed to Isaac hoping against the inevitable. He had no vitals and his neck was at a 180 degree angle it was a sad sight. He grabbed the AI disk out of his helmet and put in his and said into his COM "Show me the way out of this hell hole."

(Just as the ship was about to explode a single escape pod flew out targeting a Covenant Carrier. It carried the Prophet of Truth who was laughing at the thought that he would no longer have to deal with the Demon's meddling.)

The Master Chief stared out the front window of the pelican and saw a single escape pod traveling to a Covenant Carrier and he knew that the Prophet was still out there and that He would have to take him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Impressions

The Arbiter paced on his new flagship Death's Hand a beautiful ship but he was nervous. A thousand things could go wrong if the humans didn't trust him. He had two humans with him but would that be enough? But it had to be done this war could not be one if they had a three way war.

"Arbiter we should be arriving in the Andromeda Galaxy in one-minute."

"Thank you Officer." This was it he had to be ready. As the ship pulled out of Slipspace his stomach turned he readied himself for one of the hardest thing he had ever done. "Officer please call for the humans to be brought to the bridge."

"Yes Arbiter."

After what seemed like to harvest moons the humans stepped through the doors. "Now that you are here please instruct our communications officer how to contact you people." He pointed to an Elite dumbstruck that he would have to be "instructed by a human."

Miranda turned to the communications officer the Arbiter pointed out and gave him the secret channel to the Cairo MAC station. After a few minutes of waiting there was a response and the admiral appeared on screen.

"Who is this and why are you on this channel."

"This is the Arbiter leader of the Guardians of Peace."

"The what?"

"Guardians of peace we are the reformed part of the covenant consisting of the grunts, Elites, and Hunters we wish to aid you in the fight against the covenant the have betrayed us now we wish to apologize for our misjudgment."

"And give me one reason why I should believe you."

"We have so Captain Miranda Keys and Srgt. Johnson here with us."

"Admiral I know it's hard to believe but the Elites mean no harm the wish to help us."

"It's not my decision to make but keep an open channel I will give you an update soon Admiral out."

"Was that good?" The Arbiter asked.

"It's a start at least he is giving us the benefit of the doubt but his superiors might think different."

"Then we will have to hope that he can convince them, until then however I would like to here more about your history."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"The beginning if you don't mind."

"That would take months."

"Then start before the Covenant-Human war."

"Only if I may learn of your people's history afterwards."

"Of course."


End file.
